erisal_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Lemons Of The Daleks (Story)
← 'Previously - ''N/A ''| A Normal Monday For Seth ''- Next '''→ ''Lemons Of The Daleks ''is a story that takes place in the Hubverse, and features Seth, Delta, Vandosa, Hubverse Daleks, Erisalverse Daleks, Hogan, & Walrith, It also features the first appearance of Heavy Weapons Daleks, & Abyss Crawler Daleks. Plot Simple enough to say, the plot starts out with Seth on a random walk within Caterham. Vandosa knocks him out, and interrogated him about owning a TARDIS. After confirming his identity and gaining trust, Vandosa proceeds to walk outside and get knocked out by- a lemon. In fact, said lemon calls its squadron of lemon-bugs and they take Vandosa's unconscious body away to the Dalek ship. Seth, being the good big-little boy he is, goes up to the ship to help out Vandosa. There he encounters Private, a Dalek who has a sense of humor and has been ostracized from Dalek-kind for it. Private is found to be rather unique (more on that later) and helps Seth kick metal-ass. After retrieving Vandosa, they destroy the ship with all Dalek-hands on board, and drop her off on Earth so she can recover from her lemon-induced concussion. The lemon onslaught has stopped, but it's not the end. With a helpful tip from Private, the gang goes to the Moon and enters a Dalek base filled with an alliance of Erisal Daleks and Hub Daleks. Private has some fun distracting the Daleks with his jokes, and they soon get tired of his crap and attack the shield. When all seems lost Walrith shows up, and manages to block the hall in the base, trapping the Daleks. The commander calls backup as he has a confrontation with the commander. Walrith insults the commander of the Erisal Daleks, unaware that they could feel emotions. The commander is left quietly in hurt and Seth destroys the Daleks. However Walrith is guilty of what he did, and throws himself into active danger on the reinforcement ship. He calls the entire ship upon him, but somehow manages to defuse the situation with A-001, an Abyss-Crawler Dalek. Said Dalek seems to be good, and uses its power of Void energy to turn the entire ship good. Wally and Seth leave, and once they've disappeared, it is revealed that A-001 did it all as a ploy for the purpose of experimenting. Wally is dropped off on Earth, no longer guilty of his decisions and thinking that the Daleks were really converted to good Daleks, and Seth drops Private off on the Unireverse Skaro. Private changes his name to Hogan, and begins a happy new life with other good Daleks. Notable Moments This is the first meeting between Vandosa and Seth. After this event, they form a very close yet platonic friendship. Seth gets knocked out by a Time-Lord, yet again. Vandosa, A Time-Lady, gets knocked out by a lemon Hogan is introduced. Seth uses the Hubverse's Power Stone for the first time, to Falcon Punch a Dalek. Seth drinks lemonade that blows up and reverses time = Shhhhh, don't tell anyone. = Seth builds The Ring of Death, a teleporter capable of teleporting wave motion energy fired from the Yamato's Wave Motion Gun without imploding. The First Appearance of Abyss Crawler A-001. Some Heavy Weapon and Warrior Drone Daleks gasp during The Experiment, during the part where A-001 Fires the Alignment Bender Gun at the Co-Commander on the Reinforcement Ship Walrith hurts a Dalek's feelings and immediately regrets it- proceeds to jump into danger, engage in conversation with Abyss Crawler A-001, and said Time Lord gets tricked into thinking that the Daleks become good Seth brings Hogan (Known at the time as Private) to the unireverse Skaro, where he lives happily, renaming himself to Hogan. References & Notes Like most of Seth's roleplays, the "Intro" is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B27EfnCbxcE The Hostile Action Defense System is mentioned, after Seth blows up something within the lab of his TARDIS. Seth is knocked out by Vandosa, which seems to be a trait that all of Sam's Time-Lords have. Seth Uses the Hubverse's Power Stone for the first time, despite owning it almost as long as his TARDIS. During an Alternate Timeline, Private/Hogan was actually a Time Traveller that got stuck in a dalek experiment, and put into a dalek casing, however, this timeline was erased when Seth drank some Temporal Lemonade, reversing time Seth mentioned after landing on the dalek base on the moon, that Type 54s always land where you want, which is Seth referencing the fact that The Doctor's type 40 apparently never goes where the doctor wants. The Yamato technically makes an appearance, but only to shoot the wave motion gun at 25% to destroy the Dalek's moon base. Category:Browse Category:Stories